Green and brown
by Russia's Runa
Summary: Colonel ElricEdward Had assign his brother,Al, a partner. Who's the girl and would they be good friends?And What's with the long sleeves?Lunia is based on my series character Puck Rigel. as for Jeff, some lame bf of mine


First Al fic. and It's in script and Al pov.Easier for me to write it out ok.

Enjoy

Title:Green and brown part one:My partner?  
Auther:runaelric  
Pairing:AlxOFC (is not runa)OfCXOMC(this one doesn't last very long)EdxWin  
(to you guys were wondering, Lunia was originally a character from a seprate series. As Puck. dun worry, I'm planing to kill her off.)  
style:Script and Al's pov  
Story

Colonel Elric(Edward) Had assign his brother,Al, a partner. Who's the girl and would they be good friends?  
And What's with the long sleeves

My partner?

Al:Brother, you can't be serious?

Edward:I am. Alphonse, I can't travel with you anymore. So, I assigned you a partner.taps the intercomLaura, Please send Major Richerds in

Secretary:yes Colonel Elric

Hi, I'm Alphonse Elric. I just became a state Alchemist. I'm known as the Armor Alchemist.Today I am assigned a Partner. Why would brother do that? As i standing and watching the door to my brother's office,I saw a girl with mossy brown hair and mint green eyes. She was a little shorter than I am. maybe as tall as Edward. Her hair were in Pigtails with black ribbons tied. She was cute,but is this my partner?

Edward:Alphonse,Meet Major Lunia Richerds. The Moonlight Alchemist

Al:Hello,I'm Alphonse.

Lunia:you said "Alphonse"? As in Alphonse Elric?

Al:Yes.

Lunia:I'm Lunia. please to meet you.

Al:Same here.

Edward:Lunia,Alphonse. I want you to check out a case. there are some witnesses of a murder somewhere in Halio shopping district.some said the barry the chopper had been sited. I want you both to check that out.

Al:ok,Colonel.

Lunia:Will do, Sir

Edward;thank you.

Lunia and i left the office and started on the case. I didn't want to believe it at first but i think I want to get to know her.So I can be friends with her. We spoke to the witnesses and confermed that It was Barry.

Lunch time was at noon, and also to get to know Lunia.

Al:Lunia, how old are you?

Lunia:19 you?

Al:20. got any family?

Lunia:a Mother and Father that's it,You?

Al:Yu know about my brother.

Lunia:Yeah. The colonel. I knew about you guys since you guys came to Xenotime

Al:Really? wow didn't know that. ha ha ha ha ha

Lunia:Yes.

I found out that Lunia was an only child. She is with Major Jeffery Archer,Lt. colonel Archer's Brother.and she is also living with him. I never met the guy but the rumors had it that he was abusive.She was quite in love with him. She's very cute, if you ask me.

We left the messhall. and went back to work. Studying and expecting the clues, we couldn't find him anywhere. I checked my watch and It was 5 o'clock. I had to go home. I said my goodbyes and left to my house. I ate dinner and spoke with my brother.

Ed:Al,so. what do you think of Lunia?

Al:what?blushes oh her. uhhh well uhhhh she's ok... I guess.

Ed:oh,did my little brother discovered girls?

Al:no... what about Winry?

My brother had gotten himself Engaged to our old friend, Winry Rockbell. They haven't set a date yet.I never say my brother this happy before.

Ed:Tell me the truth. Do you like Lunia?

Al:well, if you don't mind if you keep it between us.

Ed:I'm not like Havoc and Mustang. Well, Spill.

Al:Brother... I don't like her... in fact closes eyes I LOVE her.

Ed:Well, lil Alphonse Elric has his very first crush.

Al:Brother, Please stop teasing me.

Ed:Whatever you say,Al.

I went to my room and change into my pajamas. The thought of Lunia being my crush was silly. I mean She has a boyfriend. and If I might be mistaken, he was abusive. As I turn down my covers and went under the covers,I thought about her. God, Why is she in my head. make it stop.I closed my eyes and Went to bed. I can't help it,but to dream of her.

The next day, I did the usual stuff. Shower,dress,and ate Breakfast.  
I left for Head Quarters with my brother. I came into my Office and saw Lunia wearing Long sleeves

Al:Lunia,was something wrong?

Lunia:No,Alphonse. I'm Fine.

I knew it. Lunia was Lying.

Al:Roll out your sleeves,Lunia.

Lunia rooled up her sleeves and there were multiple bruises on her arms.

Al:What Happen?

Lunia:Jeff beated me when he heard that You are my partner. He's Jealous,you know.

Al:i bet he is.

So, the rumors were true. He is Abusive. I left my office and Went to find Major Archer.

Al:Archer, where are you manners?

Archer:Oh, It's The Fameous Alphonse Elric.what brings you here?

Al:You hit My Partner.Over the fact that I became her partner.

Archer:Yeah. So, She's MY Girlfriend.

Al:Well, She won't be staying with you anymore.

Archer:Sure. whatever pal. You became a state alchemist because your Brother is the Colonel.

That was the last Straw. I Took off my jacket and pushed my sleeves. Itackles him and beat the shit out of him. One of our officers caught us and held me back

Al: Let me go. He hurt my partner.

Officer 1:Sir, please. he did no such thing.

Al:bullshit. I saw the bruises on her arm.

Officer 2:major,Is that True?

Archer:Yes. But SHE'S MY WOMAN!

The officers took Archer to General Mustang's office. I went back to my office. I saw Lunia there.

Lunia:Alphonse, Why? Why did you beat him up like that?

How can I tell her that I had to to protect her? I swollow my pride and started to Explain to her that Archer was like his brother, Foul.

Lunia:You did that for me?

Al:Yeah. It was wrong for a guy to hit a lady.It was my duty as a gentleman to defend a lady no matter what.

Lunia:You Idiot.I was suppose to marry him. My parents made me be his girlfriend.

She stormed out of the office. I thought I did something right. I shruged it off and went back to work I worked to 5 o'clock. On my way home, I spotted someone in armor and Major Archer talking.  
I hid from them and listened to thier conversation.

Archer:So, you know what to do,right?

:yeah. I know the guy. I fought him once.

Archer:But to bring him to our trap, you must take Lunia as bait.

:Riger that,Jeff.

Archer:excellent,Barry the butcher.

End part one

Omake

Ed:Hello, Welcome Green and Brown's omake

Lunia: . hello colonel shorty

Ed:WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SHORTY!

Al:Brother, stop... You'll make a sceene

Ed:ok, But you have to Tell Lunia about your feelings for her.

Lunia:What!

Al:blushes i... i... i...

Lunia:Sorry folks that's all the time we have. stay tune to Part 2: Alchemists over Flowers.

All:Ta ta for now

please, no negetive comments.


End file.
